Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display.
Description of the Related Technology
Example types of flat panel displays include OLED displays, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), etc.
An OLED display includes a matrix of pixel circuits and each circuit includes thin film transistors and an OLED connected to the thin film transistors.
The OLED emits light with luminance that corresponds to a voltage supplied to the OLED through the thin film transistor.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it can contain information that does not constitute the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.